Forgotten Enemies
by hollietta
Summary: Havoc Squad Major Hollietta Talon is in trouble. Again. What do you do when the Sith you wish you weren't related to tries to kill you? Her family has always been divided by politics, now more than ever. Aside from that, her CO is fed up with her disobeying orders and working with criminals, and her closeness to her XO, Aric Jorgan.
1. Not A Good Day

Kitia Revel had never liked taking orders, but it was all she'd ever done. This order was different though; the chance to settle an old score. And she was relishing the opportunity. Chances like this didn't come along everyday. There would only be one chance to kill Major Talon. And Talon would die.

Major Hollietta Talon, commanding officer of Havoc Squad, had had yet another bad day. First, there'd been that... incident with that Twi'lek, and now she'd been called to General Garza's office, probably to get shouted at for something she shouldn't've done. That was standard, Hollietta often didn't obey orders. The incident with the Twi'lek irked her though, the Twi'lek had been very clever, and seemed to have been benefitting from some sort of extra information. Something strange had been going on recently, she just didn't seem to be getting results like she used to. Everything was so complicated right now, not just the war, but her personal life too. Hollietta sighed sharply, wishing the secrets she hid couldn't destroy everything she'd worked for if she made one tiny slip-up. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the sniper until it fired at her. Fortunately, whoever the sniper was, was not a good shot. She ducked behind a waste disposal unit - not the best cover, but it would have to do - reached for her pistol and located the sniper's position.

Kitia muttered a curse in Twi'leki. She'd missed! Well, she thought, come and get me, Major. Talon waited for a barely a second behind cover, before leaping on top of it, and starting to climb up the front of the building, towards Kitia. A smile spread across Kitia's face. Time to play a little game, a corner of her mind hissed. She reached out, using the force to lift the Major from the building, flicking her up, into the air. Kitia was really starting to enjoy herself, throwing Major Talon about, hurling her into buildings and things that were lying about. Finally, she let the Major drop to the floor, believing it was over for Major Hollietta Talon. Kitia watched her nemisis fall, and smiled.

Hollietta didn't hit the ground when Kitia let her fall. She would've done, had her XO, Aric Jorgan, not jumped forward to catch her. He felt sick as he held her, she was unconcious, and bleeding so badly he couldn't tell where all the blood was coming from. Quickly, he activated his comlink, telling the rest of Havoc Squad to get the ship to them as soon as possible. Once he'd transmitted their co-ordinates, he switched off his comlink, and took one of Hollietta's blood streaked hand in his. "Don't die on me, Hol, don't die." he whispered "I couldn't take it if I lost you." 


	2. Awake

AN: Quick message about my trooper, Hollietta. She's VERY Lightside. She gets into trouble for disobeying orders if she's being ordered to do Darkside things. Hope that helps people understand more about her! I know I didn't keep Aric in character in the last chapter, I highly doubt he'll be very in character for any part of this story (sorry world).

CHAPTER TWO

When Hollietta woke up, the first thing she noticed was the silence in... in where ever she was. It took her a few minutes to figure out that she was her ships' med bay, well, that explained the uncomfortable bed and distinct lack of pillows. Carefully, she tried to sit up, and instantly realised that was a bad idea. Pain shot through her arm her second she put wait on it. She swore quietly. If there was one thing in the galaxy that Hollietta hated more than she hated any Imperials, it was not knowing what was going on. Right now, she didn't have a clue what was going on. I'll find out, she told herself, I just need to get someone to come here and talk to me! She glanced around the room, and her eyes fell on an air horn. A grin spread across her face, what better way to tell everyone she was awake than making a very loud and unexpected noise?

The sound of the air horn was indeed unexpected for the rest of the crew. The first to recover from the shock, was Aric.  
>"What the hell was that!?" he growled at Elara, who had almost fallen off her seat sideways.<br>"I have no idea. But it sounded like it came from the med bay." Elara muttered, trying to look a little more dignified than was possible after almost humiliating herself. "The Major probably woke up and decided to let everyone know she was up." She added. The Cathar's face brightened, and he almost ran out of the bridge. Elara followed more slowly, wondering if there was something going on between Aric and Hollietta.

When Aric entered the med bay, he saw Hollietta instantly. She was sitting up - how she'd managed that, he'd never know,  
>considering her wounded arms - and she had a mischevious grin on her face. "Took you long enough. Wasn't I loud enough?"<br>she demanded, sounding suspiciously like she was laughing at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack! And you nearly made Dorne fall of her chair." Hollietta's laugh was music to Aric's ears, he'd been so scared that she would die. He wanted to hold her, but he was scared of hurting her, and he knew Elara was on her way. She was probably suspicious enough, because of the way he'd acted over the last few days, despite his attempts not to. Hollietta twisted round placing something down on the low table next to her bed, and reaching out to touch his hand. "So" she started "what the heck have I managed to miss... this time?" Aric sat down next to her, taking one of her hands in his.  
>"Nothing particularly important. Garza's been ranting. Called you careless, amongst other things."<br>"She hates me." Hollietta remarked, not sounding particularly bothered.  
>"She seems to. That annoying SIS bloke has some information about the person who tried to kill you. Says you'll find it 'interesting', so my guess is it's something unpleasant." "I'll call Balkar when I'm out of this place." she grumbled "What did I break? Just out of interest."<br>Aric sighed, he'd known that was coming, and he didn't really want Hollietta to know just how badly that... whatever it was that hurt her.  
>"Surprisingly, you've only got one broken limb, your right arm. Your other arm's just bruised. You managed to break four ribs though." Elara Dorne announced from the doorway.<br>"Charming." Hollietta announced, before adding "Still, I've had worse. How much longer do I have to stay here?"  
>Elara sighed, did the Major have no respect for her health? Sometimes, it seemed all she cared about was when she would be able to shoot the Imps again. "A week, and that's pushing it." she told Hollietta, who looked a bit grumpy, but didn't try to protest. <p>


	3. Discovery

Elara Dorne had noticed, over the past four day since Hollietta woke up, how much happier Aric seemed, and how much time he was spending in the med bay. She was almost certain that they were together now. She wondered if the other crew members knew, and decided to ask them as soon as she had a chance. A few hours later, she had her answers. Forex didn't believe that two 'supreme Republic heroes' would break the regulations in such a way. Tanno had agreed that the Cathar was acting suspiciously. Yuun had refused to pass comment, but Elara was sure he had his suspicions too.

"Aric" Hollietta said quietly "we're going to have to be more careful... I'm sure Elara suspects something."  
>Aric sighed quietly. "I know." he replied, playing with a strand of Hollietta's long red hair "But I... I'm struggling, I love you and I don't know how much longer I can pretend not to!" They'd been stuck in this conversations for five minutes or so, neither of them really sure what they could do or say to stop the other members of Havoc Squad spying on them. "It'll be fine soon, as soon as we've got something to do again." Hollietta knew her words were meant to reassure herself, just as much as they were meant to reassure Aric. She knew General Garza was just looking for an excuse to get rid of her. Hollietta hadn't exactly seen eye to eye with her CO, even before the incident with the alleged Cyborgs. Hollietta winced, that memory still as sharp as ever. The fear in those people's voices had just strengthened her resolve,<br>helped her to disobey a direct order from the General. She glanced at Aric, and noticed that he'd fallen asleep. She stifled a laugh and tucked the blanket around him. She was fed up of sitting here all the time, she hadn't been able to convince Elara to shorten her stay in the med bay, even by a day, so now Hollietta took the decision into her own hands, and she was NOT staying here any longer, not when they had a would-be assassin to catch!

Jonas Balkar was surprised to say the least when Major Hollietta Talon contacted him. Just yesterday, he'd been told it would be two week at least. But it was a pleasant surprise, he told himself. "Major, good to see you alive. You're early though, yesterday the Captain told me two weeks at least."  
>Hollietta laughed softly. "Ah well... I might've excused myself from the med bay..." Even over the holo, Balkar noticed she seemed a little on edge "I'll get shouted at later, no doubt." She added quietly.<br>"From the medic or the General?" "I only bother about Elara shouting at me, old General-shout-a-lot never did bother me." Hollietta's words made Balkar laugh slightly, it was obvious she really disliked the General. "So" Hollietta said, before he could reply "pleasantries aside, who tried to kill me?"  
>Jonas hesitated. Hollietta was not going to like this. He didn't like this. It was the sort of information that could ruin a person's life, even the life of someone as strong as Major Hollietta Talon. "Jonas" Hollietta's voice broke through his thoughts.<br>"Please, tell me."  
>He sighed sharply. "Fine. It was a Republic Special Forces Sergeant, trained in the way of the Sith. Her name is Kitia Revel." Hollietta reacted like she'd been punched in the stomach, stumbling backwards, her eyes wide and looking a little winded. Jonas had long since discovered Hollietta's carefully hidden family connections, but, for her sake, he'd told no one. Being related to one of the most infamous Sith Lords in the galaxy would tear Hollietta's bright career to shreds. "I get the distinct impression someone else is behind this." she muttered darkly "And I intend to find out. No assassin will better me." Jonas believed every word she said, and he already had his suspicions about who was behind this, but he knew even Hollietta couldn't take that sort of news. It was too deep... to personal. It was a memory she no longer had, due to the incident with the explosion, amongst other things. "Hollietta, be careful. Promise me you'll be careful."<br>She sighed slightly "You sound like Aric. But I promise."  
>"Good luck Major. Balkar out."<br>It was only after he ended the call that he realised the Major had referred to her Captain by his first name. He'd have to investigate that.

AN: Sorry for having to mess about with this chapter, my typing was a bit off last night, and I only realised this morning when I read it through... after I'd uploaded it! I could list my many and varied excuses, but I don't think I will. Thanks for being paitient with me.  
>~~Hol <p>


	4. She Who Tries

Although both Elara and Aric grumbled, Hollietta insisted on starting to search for the would-be assassin the day after she released herself from the med bay. Aric knew he was just being crazy, there was nothing in the galaxy Hollietta couldn't 'expel from the living galaxy' as she liked to put it, but he still worried about her. She could be so reckless at times, and she was forever getting herself into trouble of some sort. Like that - that incident. She couldn't remember it, and he wished he couldn't. Aric was proud of his girlfriend though, everything she'd done, she'd done for the sake of everyone else. He seriously doubted he could ever be as selfless as Hollietta. It was one of the many reasons he loved her. One of the reasons he would always love her. He glanced across at her as she worked, studying some documents, probably about 'Kitia Revel', who she was intent on tracking down. As Aric watching, Hollietta flicked a strand of her wavy red hair out of her face, sighed heavily and continued to stare at the document in front of her.

An hour or so later, Hollietta opened her eyes. Her head hurt, and her mind was asking her a selection of questions. Where am I? The desk, I must've fallen asleep, she told herself. It was then she became aware of someone else in the room.  
>"Hol?" Aric's voice cut through her thoughts "are you alright?"<br>"Mmm. Fine." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
>"Are you sure sweetness?" Aric slid his arms around her and lifted from the chair, pulling her to him.<br>"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Hollietta replied, snuggling up to Aric, resting her head on his shoulder. "You should still be in the med bay." Aric told her quietly.  
>"When have you ever known me do as I'm told?" Hollietta asked, smirking slightly. Aric laughed softly, that was true enough. Hollietta was certainly talented in the arts of disobeying orders and getting herself into trouble. He could feel her starting to fall asleep again, so he carried her to her room and tucked her into her bed. "Sleep well princess." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Aric turned and glanced back at her when he reached the doorway. She looked so peaceful and harmless - a word no one could ever use to describe Hollietta - in her sleep. The Cathar pressed the control, letting the door slide shut before hurrying off to find something to eat, suddenly realising that he was starving.<p>

AN: Sorry this one is ridiculously short... I kept trying to write more, but I just couldn't make it work. Sorry about that. I'll update this story with more soon, but I do have a hundred thousand ideas for other stories rattling around my usually empty head, so if you see something random written by me... read it. Oh, and 'Coming Home' doesn't actually link to this story yet, despite the characters being the exact same, umm... yeah, I'll have to think on that one!  
>~~Hol <p>


	5. Just What She Didn't Want

AN: I'm sorry, I skipped straight through all the searching that would go on, I couldn't wait to write the mega scene that's about to come... this takes place six months after the previous events of this story!  
>~~Hol<p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

Hollietta growled quietly. Typical. Just sodding typical. The door wouldn't open. Without pausing to consult the rest of her team, Hollietta raised her blaster and shot the lock off the door. She couldn't resist shooting a self-satisfied smirk at the others. "Simple. Now, lets find out who's trying to kill me, shall we?"  
>Aric sighed. He and Hollietta had spent most of the journey arguing over what they thought they were going to find here. He was almost certain there would be nothing useful in the burnt out wreck they'd tracked the mysterious agent Kitia Revel to, Hollietta seemed confident that they would find something at least.<p>

The room was empty, save for a computer terminal and a chair. The chair was positioned with its back to the door, and on that chair was a being. "I was right." Hollietta whispered, loud enough for only Aric and Elara to hear. Then she spoke to the being "In the name of the Galactic Republic, I'm placing you under arrest. Surrender all weapons you have on your person and come quietly, or we will use all necessary force."  
>A laugh sounded from the figure, and its chair swivelled slowly to face them. "You should know, my dear, not to mess with me." It addressed Hollietta as if the others weren't in the room, as if its words were meant purely to affect her. It was clearly female, and its voice set alarm bells ringing in Hollietta's head.<br>She'd heard that voice before. She just didn't know where.  
>"Come quietly, and we won't be forced to hurt you." Their enemy gave a husky laugh. She stood up and took a small step towards them. "Fifteen people really is overkill for just one agent, isn't it? But then... I'm me." With this, she removed the hat she'd had pulled low over her face. Aric heard Holletta's sharp intake of breath, someone dropping a blaster, something sounding distinctly rude, but spoken in Mando'a, and someone else, almost definately Tee, muttering "Shit.". He admitted silently that he agreed with Twi'lek. The Imperial Agent didn't speak, but simply stared at them each in turn. She had the same wavy red hair, pale skin and brown eyes as Hollietta. She looked exactly like Hollietta, if you disregarded the differences in their scars - Hollietta had a scar across her chin, whereas the agent had a scar near her left eye. "This" Tee remarked "is going to end badly." <p>


	6. Agent Aayla

AN: I know I haven't made it clear yet, but Tee is my very Lightside smuggler, she is a Twi'lek with a reputation. 'Tee' isn't her actual name, but I don't think the story would be very good with her actual name... haha! Holly is my very lightside bounty hunter. If anyone wants any more info on any of my characters (you probably will do, later, when I bring the ones with names that are word play into it...), just send me a message! Also! Sorry my chapters are so short... just sorry! Thats all I'm bothering you with for now!  
>~~Hol<p>CHAPTER SIX<p>

Tee meant what she said. She was damn certain this wouldn't end well. She glanced at Hollietta, not knowing how her cousin would react. That was scary. Hollietta could be very unpredictable, and Tee knew it. Tee also knew that Hollietta didn't recognise Aayla, the agent. That was the fault of the General that Hollietta referred to as 'General Shouty'. In that moment, Tee knew what Aayla was going to do. She repeated an earlier statement.  
>"Shit." She looked round quickly, looking for the one other person who would know what was going on. Holly. Holly's face echoed Tee's thoughts. As Tee watched, Holly one of her blasters, set it to stun, took a deep breath and raised the blaster.<br>"Oh no you don't, sis." Aayla snapped, turning quickly and disarming the Mandalorian easily, at the same time as saying the one thing they'd been trying to stop her saying. Tee felt as if time had frozen, and they were stuck in the painful moment of realisation forever, until Hollietta finally spoke. Her voice was so cold that Tee felt herself wince.  
>"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this crap ends here."<br>Aayla laughed. "Really, I would've thought you'd recognise your own twin sister... or did the Republic get rid of those memories too?"  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about. I-" Whatever Hollietta had been about to continue her response with was cut off by Aayla once again.<br>"Of course you don't. You're just the tool they're using to attempt to destruct the true freedom of the galaxy... you're just their little pawn, and they couldn't have you starting to think for yourself, could they?"  
>"You keep your obnoxious words to yourself, if you want to stay alive, Imperial scum-bucket!" Hollietta had clearly had enough now. She was in charge and this person would come quietly, she would make sure of it. Hollietta mouthed something at Aric, who instantly had the agent sedated. "We'll clear up this mess on Coruscant. I think Garza has some questions to answer." Was all Hollietta said as they left the building. No one could agree more.<p>

Holly noticed Tee's uncharacteristic silence as they made their way back to the ship. She didn't blame Tee for being quiet. Every time she attempted to cheer anyone up, she recieved only blank stares or glares, and she was on the verge of giving up. She wondered briefly what was going through Hollietta's mind. She couldn't imagine it, and, to be honest, she didn't want to. Holly bit her lip, this entire situation was a complete and under mess. What Aayla had said was true - she was Hollietta's twin sister. But with everything that had happened... the experiment, Hollietta's choice of career, the incident with the SIS and the bomb plot... sometimes Holly wondered how Hollietta coped with it all. Mind you, the bounty hunter thought to herself, she probably doesn't remember most of it. An idea began to form in Holly's mind. If anyone would know, if anyone could answer this, without getting her sister killed, then she knew exactly who to go to.


End file.
